Contact
by Confused55
Summary: Contact and acceptance,that's all Edward has ever wanted. Created in the lab of Dr.Cullen he knows no one else. Now Dr.Cullen is dead, leaving Edward with no one. What will he do? Will he settle for a life of utter lonliness or find it, contact.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I've been working on for a while now and decided to post. I hope you enjoy it. 

Contact.

All I have ever wanted was human contact.

ANY other human contact.

My 'creator' Dr. Cullen told me I can't have human contact outside of my room and the lab.

You see, I am essentially a better version of Mary Shelley's fictional monster in _Frankenstein_ and Edward in _Edward Scissorhands_. I was created in the lab of Dr. Cullen. I don't look like the Frankenstein's Monster. I look more like Edward Scissorhands. That's the origin of my name, Edward. I do not have 'scissor hands', but I am just as alien as he or Frankenstein's Monster would have been, had they really existed.

Dr. Cullen made sure I was not completely hideous, he is a perfectionist at best. He succeeded and made me, what he would call, 'beautiful'. I disagree though: my torso is covered in scars from rigorous multiple surgeries (large and small), the rest of my body has scars scattered across it, my eyes glow this eerie golden yellow color, my lips are grey or slightly pinkish at best, my skin is as white a sheet if not whiter, my hair is this odd bronze color and it is wild (it defies gravity the way it stays atop my head with it's length), and I can't _really_ age.

I will admit I looks less alien than Frankenstein's Monster, but Edward Scissorhands and I would be close as far as odd looks are concerned. Though, I am more knowledgeable and capable of doing things than Edward Scissorhands or Frankenstein's Monster could have ever been.

Two their fictional defense, the three of us have a few things in common: we want acceptance, we want understanding, we want normality, and we don't want to be alone.

Exactly two months ago today I became completely alone in my almost constant solitude.

Dr. Cullen had told me two months, one day, five hours, and fifty-five seconds ago that he thought I might be ready to finally work at having the human contact outside of I so longed for. I knew he had to teach me things and it would probably take a while before I would meet and talk with anyone. I knew somethings about manners and how to talk to people from books and observing the doctor, but some things that are common sense to normal people would never occure to me.

He told me the first person I would meet (when I was ready) would be Mrs. Cullen.

I honestly didn't even know there WAS a Mrs. Cullen until that point, but I couldn't be mad at the doctor just than. The joy of my new found hope was too fresh and alive in my system to be pushed away with anger at the doctor's secrets.

He told me he would come back in the morning and I would learn more about how to talk and geet new people. He said after a little while it should come naturely.

Today I'm praying to Dr. Cullen's God that he was right.

You see, the next day he never did come. I waited in my room for him the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day.

Until today.

Today I could no longer stand the silence. Today I went outside my room. Today I explored the uncharted territory of the house. Today I read the newspaper.

The newspaper read that Dr. Carlisle Cullen is dead.

My creator and only hope for a normal, human life with other people at a tangibly distance is gone.

I don't know how long it was or how many times I sat and reread the newspaper artical over and over before I believed it.

When I finally came to terms with the loss and was able to set down the newspaper I went back to my room, shut the door, and sat on the sunken spot on my bed I had been sitting on for the last two moths.

Death, I thought. Its such a hard word. I could hardly wrap my head around it. Dr. Cullen is dead. What does that REALLY mean? I know WHAT death is and what it means to die, but what does it mean for *me*.

The doctor was no father to me, I never thought of him that way. I didn't even think of him as a friend. He wa what he was, the doctor. That's not to say I didn't feel grief for the doctor's death, he was a man dedicated to a cause, namely me, and he was never going to give up. He showed me kindness. I will be grateful for that until this hellish body gives out, and I too die.

The problem was Dr. Cullen told me what to do next, always. I spent all my time waiting for him to tell me what to do next, doing what he said I should do, and learning anything he could teach me.

So with all that said, I tried to think about what to do next.

Run. Move. Go. Seek. Look. Find. CONTACT.

Those were the words desperstely cluching at my mind. The words I thought held the answers to my problems.

I would run away from the nothingness.

I would move off this old, lumpy bed.

I would go to wherever my legs take me.

I would seek out LIFE.

I would look for it.

I would find it.

I would CONTACT it.

I had never heard or thought word sweeter than those thoughts of freedom and hope.

After a short few moments of thought, I looked back at my room.

It was neat, clean. The only things out of place were a few books the doctor gave me recently, the rest were on a large bookshelf. It was just a room however. There was no sense of belonging there. The grey, blue walls and worn beige carpet of these four walls mean nothing to me. It was a safe place and I always felt safe there, but it was also a cage. I knew I was not ready to leave that cage, but with no teacher I could not bring myself to stay hidden away in the dark silence.

I walked to the door and openned it. I knew I was in Forks, Washington, but other than that I had no idea where I was.

It was raining. . .hard, It was probably cold (I cannot really tell the changes in temperature unless they are extreme), there are more trees than any man would have the patience to count, the sky was unclear because of the vegetation and even if I looked up the rain would only blind me, there was no path, no road in sight, and there was no direction that looked more promising than the next.

I had no idea where the life I was seeking out was hiding, but it didn't bother me. I would find it in time. I had to wait all my years and I could wait a little longer now.

I decided I would walk straight. There was a hill covered in trees and I felt the need to inspect it. It was in my direct path if I was to walk straight.

When I started walking I tripped frequently, I was not used to obstacles in my path, it never occurred to me that I should look for them. I felt very stupid for no looking out for them. I am not under intelligent in any way. I am very well read on various topics. I know more than any person who is my physical age, the doctor said. I am (in years) five, but my mental maturity surpasses most men in (my physical age) their late teens.

I walked farther and farther into the dense forest that is Forks, Washington. I was more than half way up the moderately sized hill now and my clothes were completely soaked through. I knew I would, no doubt, be sick after that but I did not care. I still felt like the baby mountain was drawing me to it's peak and I wanted to know the reason for it. I also had nothing to go back to.

I knew it would only be a few seconds until the ground leveled out and I would reach my goal. I felt a slight sense of accomplishment for the rather small achievement and I was anxious to see what mysteries the hill held at it's crest.

I peered through the pouring rain and thick trees as the ground became more and more even. I saw that the heavy covering of trees lessened about ten yards away. For some reason, I felt this was a pivitol moment in my life and whatever lay beyond those evergreen trees was vital in my first feat of life. It was surprising at first, the vitality of the moment, but all I could do was take a breath and step into what would become one of the most important moments in my life.

Yes, the story will start to pick up next chapter and new characters will be introduced, it wont be internal monologue forever. There is dialogue and lots of it.  
>If you have an suggestions, questions, or creative criticism feel more than free to tell me in a review or PM.<br>And if your _real_ nice you could leave me a review anyway :)  
>Much Love,<br>-Aarica.


	2. Chapter 2

***Bella POV***

I had found that the meadow was most peaceful on days like today. The weather was a mess naturally. It was Forks for goodness sakes, but the heavy downpour and chilling air, oddly, made it seem more peaceful.

The meadow is surrounded by trees and the sounds the rain made as it bounced off the wood and leaves was strangely relaxing. In the middle of the meadow there was and open hole among the many treetops and the rain always poured threw at an alarming rate when the rain was this heavy.

I always bring a book, an umbrella, and a blanket when I venture into the woods, usually to the meadow. I could always find it but sometimes it was more difficult.

Like today for instance.

Today it was more difficult than usual to find it in such hard rain. It took hours to slowly trug threw the mess. Let me just say that my umbrella is my new best friend.

When I did finaly get to the meadow I went straight to the shady evergreen tree off to the side and hid under as best I could. I opened my book I had just started reading, _The Great Gatsby, and_ let myself get taken away in F. Scott Fitzgerald's work.

My reading stopped when I heard something moving behind the veil of green and brown that separated my meadow from the rest of the forest.

I kept my eyes on the direction of the sound. It scared me at first, these woods are known for bears, but I had a weird gut feeling of curiosity. There was really no better word for my feelings in that moment. The anticipation built on seeing what was behind the earthy wall of trees. That shaky anticipation and faint fear were going to kill me. I wanted to yell for whatever was behind the tall trees to come out that instant. It felt like I had been staring that direction for hours, but really it had to only have been a minute at the most.

More crunching sounds broke threw the pounding of the rain and I was more on edge than I thought was possible.

It had to come out. It had to come out _now_.

The moment I thought the word 'now' a shadowed figure emerged from the treeline. I felt a jolt of fear and my eyes went wide, like a deer in the headlights. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion as the figure moved at a normal pace out of the trees. I could tell it was either a very muscular woman with a large build or a man.

I saw a soaked hand and arm first pull back a heavy fern. It was SO pale. I could see many of the blue-purple veins under the skin, and the visible arm hair was a huge contrast to the paleness. I saw very noticeable thick scars in different places on the arm as it bushed back the limbs. The leg that came into view next was covered with worn jeans and it were also drenched. He finished his step he was taking in, what seemed to me, slow motion I could see all of him. I looked from his beat up and sloshing, wets shoes slowly, afraid of what I'd see.

His jeans were more worn than I believed possible before ripping as they stuck to his thighs. His torso was was shocking. It was clothed in a thin white shirt which was also drenched by the fast paced rain. It was completely see threw and I was taken aback by what I saw. I could easily tell he had some good muscle mass but that's not what held my attenion.

Scars.

So many scars. His whole upper body was covered in them and he had on one LONG one right across his heart.

I was worried for a second about my safety. He would have to be mad to mutilate his body in such a way and I was worried he would try and do the same to me.

I was truly scared until my eyes glanced up passed his throat, his strong jaw, his high cheekbones, and rested on his eyes.

My heart melted for him in pity.

His eyes, bright, yellow-golden eyes, were more scared than my brown eyes had ever been. They were also laced intricately with nagging worry and astonishment as he looked me right back in the eye. He almost looked as if he wanted to run but his feet wouldn't move an inch. He was more of a deer caught in the headlights than I was by a long shot.

My eyes evaluated his face again quickly. He had the look of a frightened boy but somehow looked wise at the same time. I also noticed something I had missed before. I originally saw he was biting his lip and dismissed it. I thought it was because of his fright or worry, but when I looked more I could tell he trying to stop his teeth from clattering because he had become so cold he couldn't stop the chills now.

I had a sudden thought to run over there and hug him until the chills receded, but the logistic part of my mind told me not too. He looked so lost.

As I kept the connection with his eyes, I felt worse and worse for him. He was lost, he looked like he didn't know what to do, he obviously had problems, and he needed help.

_What the heck?_

I ran out from under the tree, over to where he was standing. His eyes widened and he backed up a step or two.

"Come on!" I yelled over the storm that was not getting any better. If anything it was steadily getting worse.

I reached out to grab his hand to pull him under the tree...

  
>So, Chapter 2, how am I doing? I hope you guys like it so far and stay with me. I'm going to try to post once or twice a week. If I get one review for this chapter though, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.<br>Much Love,  
>-Aarica.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Epov**

The beautiful lady was running at me now. My frantic instincts told me to run, move, _go._

I took two steps back into the brush and tripped on a limb. I balanced myself and the now soaked beautiful lady looked at me seriously as she yelled, "Come on!"

She reached for my hand and I thought, this is it, **_contact_**.

When her hand met my hand, things seemed to slow down. The world felt like it stopped spinning. I could hear my heart speedily racing in my ears before, but when she touched me it sounded like it slowed down to a steady beat. It was loud in my ears.

_Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump_

I felt the strangest, yet wonderful feeling. It was perfectly...indescribable, at best. It was more than I thought any human contact could ever be. I honestly thought you needed some kind of drug to feel this… odd.

As we stood there I looked back up at her and noticed she was stopped moving. I hadn't moved in the first place. He grip on my hand was hot compared the the temperature of my own. I was cold, immensely cold. She looked strangely at me for a moment by my skin, my scars. She shook her head and tugged on my hand. I realized then the world did not actually stop and she was going to get sick too if she stayed in this weather much longer.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I pulled her with a jerk (maybe a little too roughly) back under the tree where she had been before. She let me pull her back with an odd look to her face.

We both sat heavily with a thump on the wet blanket. I wondered if she would become ill, if her body's temperature had become low, and if I had caused her wrist pain with my pull.

"Are you cold? Do you feel ill? Did I inflict pain on your wrist? Is it hurt?"

She looked at me for the first time since sitting and answered, "I-I think I'm f-fine. W-We need t-to l-l-leave." She stuttered. She was cold, very cold.

I looked at the green grass and thought for a moment before answering. I whispered unthinkingly, "I won't go back." I may die first.

I wouldn't. I could think of very few things that would make me go back. The fact that I would, quite probably, never see the beautiful lady again if I did go back made me stay.

"W-we c-can't stay o-out here f-f-fore-ever! W-we'll b-b-both get hyp-potherm-mia. A-a-act-tually, how l-long were y-you in the r-r-rain l-like th-that?"

I could tell there was a large probability I would have to bring her back to the house now. She would contract hypothermia, like she said and so would I, which was of much less consequence. She could hardly speak through her shivers. I could tell that she was worried for me also. I didn't want her worried for me, but there seemed to be no way around it.

" Too long. I know somewhere dry and safe. It would be pertinent if you came also." I kept my eyes on my hands as I played with a piece of grass nervously, shamefully in my fingers.

_Do you look at people when you speak? I never had but wanted too now. Are you suppose to use you hands to express what you feel, like the doctor? Should I hold her to keep her temperature up like I feel I should? Is that accepted? Is it expected? _

I decided to do nothing because she would tell me if I should do those things, wouldn't she?

"How far away is it?" She asked.

"Not very far. I'm not sure exactly, but I walked from there so the distance should not be long." I pulled more grass from the ground and ripped it again. I felt increasingly nervous, it was so _new _and overwhelming.

"Can you find your way back?"

"Yes."

"I have an umbrella so we wont get any wetter." She sounded like I did, unsteadily cautious. I couldn't blame her, I knew my looks were unnatural.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, well ," She stood up, taking my arm with her, pulling me. It surprised me.

_Is it normal to grab others? Is it a gesture? She seemed to be doing it often._

It felt natural.

"Im sorry!" She dropped my arm like it was on fire.

_What had she done wrong?_

I didn't know what I should have say, I was thinking, 'Do not apologize, I do not get a lot of human contact, and I enjoy yours.' I decided to not reply.

"I think we should go." I stated after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and side glances.

"I think your right." She agreed but she didn't do anything, and I didn't know what that meant.

I really wanted her to say or do something first, but I realized after a few minutes that wasn't going to happen. I could tell it wouldn't be long before she would feel her possible hypothermia from the frigid temperature and her dripping clothes.

"Lady," I stood up "would you like me to lead the way?" I didn't know how to address her either, so 'lady' would have to do.

She followed my lead and stood up. "Yes, thank you."

The storm was just as bad, if not worse. I walked quickly as I came out from under the temporary shelter. I moved approximately twenty feet away before I felt two hands cling onto my upper and lower arm. Her nails dug into my skin and it stung but I felt better with her there.

I looked to the side and I saw the beautiful lady's face as she clung to me arm. Her eyes were large and her face had an expression I didn't know but I felt sympathy for. She looked in need of help.

_What should I do? What does she want? What did she need me to do?_

I didn't know but I knew I should.

"Just keep going!" She yelled over the rain. The rain was so loud her voice sounded like a whisper to my ears.

Instinctively, I held her hand on my forearm as I started a brisk pace out of the clearing.

As we went down the hill we picked up speed. I was surprised she fell just as much as I did.

_Shouldn't she know to look where she's going?_

I grew colder. The adrenaline I had felt when we met was fading. I knew I had hypothermia or I was on the brink of it. I was so very cold. Our teeth clattered and she shook.

As we neared the house we were both running an uncomfortable run with my right side slowed by her and her left pulled by me. Even under the rain and chilling temperature I felt the slight warmth that came with her touch. I wanted to hold her close and feel it on my chest that was numbly cold.

**Bpov**

A house.

Finally.

It felt like our shivering, wet bodies had been struggling to run in this direction for hours.

When he said he knew somewhere close I thought it would be maybe ten minutes away, but no, it had at least taken twenty.

I got a little worried as we got closer. My mind came up with all kinds of reasons why he would be out in the woods alone with no coat in the pouring rain. Not one of them were particularly good.

His scars made me want to believe he was insane and in need mental help, but after I saw his scared face I couldn't be truly scared of him anymore. One part of my mind was made up that the frightened, innocent look he had was all some kind of act and he was, no doubt, bringing me back here to hurt me; but that was a very small part. The rest of my mind was made up that you could not fake such a scared, innocent look no matter how good an actor you are, and he didn't want to hurt me.

My mind was also made up by the way he looked at me. He looked at my 'plain Jane' exterior as something other. Something almost completely unknown to him. Because he looked so alien to me I could relate. I didn't know why the pure normality of me would be so foreign to him but it was.

Maybe he was in an all boys school and was kicked out for such extreme self mutilation. Maybe he has a mental problem. Maybe he's one of those people who cant feel pain and his parents couldn't stop him from hurting himself. Maybe he did, as I thought, havee a mental problem and had to be home schooled so he never saw girls. Maybe he just enjoyed pain to n extreme point of isolation and constant cutting. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

"Lady, I-" I hadn't really noticed but we were now standing in the entryway of the house. A very, very warm house.

"My name is Bella," I told him as I took off my shoes, jacket, socks, and hat. His use of the name 'lady' was not disrespectful like you might think, but I thought he should at least know my name.

"Bella then, I am very sorry that you were so. . .inconvenienced by myself. If I had know when I set out that I would come back with a freezing lady, with no means of getting warm, I assure you I would not have even gone." I was now 99.9% sure he was completely harmless and was even more surprised then I am with this situation. The way he sounded, the use of his words showed something no actor could _really_ recreate. It was a heartbreaking mix of elements that were thrown into one man. His voice showed his character so well. He was so nervous, scared, innocent in his intention, insecure, and just sad. I could understand his insecurity, he was torn, ripped, but sewed together. He had so many imperfections across his tall body, they seemed endless, so tragic. I had hurt myself once, just to see what it was like, and I'm not proud of having a mark left on my skin.

"It's alright. . ." I trailed off.

"My name is Edward." He sounded so unsure that it made his wise and innocent face seem even more clueless.

"Edward." I smiled, "It's okay," _I hoped_, "But If you have a bathroom and maybe a spare shirt and a pair of pants I could barrow, it would really help." I didn't really care to use his clothes, but I would freeze if I didn't dry off and get in something warm.

He looked very serious as he nodded and ran off to another room, leaving me alone in the entry way.


	4. Chapter 4

Epov

I returned with a pair of red and gray checkered pants and shirt. I really wished I could offer her something that would actually _fit_, but all of my clothes are one size, my size.

"I don't know if these will suffice." I fidgeted nervously, "They will be rather large on your small frame." I tried not to look at her as I spoke, kept my head down, I still didn't know if I should or should not look at her although I wanted to. To be honest I still didn't know if I was doing anything right; it made me very uneasy.

She looked surprised like the doctor did when I did something he didn't expect. "They should be fine. Do you have a bathroom I could dry off and change in?"

"Yes, I apologize. This way." I had forgot people needed privacy to change in. The doctor informed me of that.

"Personally space," he said, "Do not often take liberties with personal space."

I had forgotten he said that. Ever since I met her I have felt completely useless and clueless.

After I lead her through the living room to the bathroom, I left her to change. I went to my room next so I could do the same.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that, threw my shirt, you could see a great deal of scars on my chest. The one I hated most, the one that runs deeply over my heart, showed most clearly.

_What must she think of me?_

I couldn't even fathom what a normal person would think of my alien-ness. I know human biology and anatomy and I knew the way I look is not natural or normal.

And for her to see it all at once! I _must_ have frightened her. I wanted to explain to her, to tell her why I am the way I am, but I had no idea _how_ or if that was appropriate.

I gave up rather quickly on my thoughts and dried off. I then changed into a dark shirt that I was sure none of my scars could be seen threw, and I pulled on a pair of jeans.

I walked back in the living room and waited for her to come out.

Bpov

As I dried off and put on the clothes he had handed me I did my best not to think as I stared at my disheveled appearance in the mirror.

I knew I would have to wait for the storm to end before I could leave, I was almost sure he wouldn't hurt me, and I knew if he did my father (the police chief) could find me.

The clothes were big on me but I didn't care, I needed to keep the heat I had left in.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I could leave the bathroom. I unlocked the door to the restroom and walked into the living room. Edward was sitting like a statue on a large dark green sofa.

He had his head down as he stared holes into the carpet. I noticed he had changed and dried off. I could no longer see the scars and all the ghostly skin I could see before, and for that I was thankful.

As I took in his appearance more closely I realized he didn't look as...different as he had when I could see so much of him. I almost had a hard time believing what my memory told me of his scared body. As I looked at him now I could see a few scars in his arms, hands, and a few around the outside his face and neck.

_Did I make that all up in my mind?_

"Sit down," he said, startling me. I could hear a calm sadness in his voice. My heart melted for him again. He didn't sound demanding; I don't think he was trying to _demand_ me to sit. I wondered why he hadn't thought to say something like, 'you can sit down'.

"Thank you."

I sat down on a comfortable arm chair and I looked him over again. He looked sad. He also look a little bottled up and maybe lonely.

"Are you alright?" I heard myself asking.

"Yes," his eyes were still on the floor.

We sat in silence for at least an hour. In that time I became completely unafraid of him. Everything I had seen the first moment I saw him was all there. I felt so sorry for him. He seemed so sad and ashamed and deep in thought. Poor thing.

"I apologize." He croaked out suddenly.

"Why?" I didn't understand, he had already told me he was sorry.

"I'm sorry I lack the ability to even hold a conversation you!" I could tell his anger was for himself and not me.

"Why not?" It made no sense. There was no reason why he _couldn't_ talk to me.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"Why?" I didn't know _what_ to believe at that point, and to say I was uninterested would be a lie.

"The truth would sound like a story to you. It would go against your common knowledge and preconceived notions." He said grimly.

"Why don't you tell me anyway?" I wanted to know what he had to say...a lot. It would at least put my mind at ease.

He finally took his eyes off the floor and looked at me pleadingly. "I don't want you to think badly of me."

I was struck by the truth in his eyes and I _had_ to know then.

"What if I said I wanted to know?"

He looked like he was in thought for half a second but his eyes ended up drifting back to the floor and he stayed silent.

"What if I told you it wouldn't count if I don't believe it? Like if I do end up believing it is a lie I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Your certain you wouldn't think badly of me?"

"Yes." I would give him a second chance to gain my understanding, I knew that.

He swallowed hard and his adam's apple bobbed a little in his throat. Then he just looked back at the floor. I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but I was wrong...

_

Sorry if updates get a little slow. My mom is getting married this weekend ^_^  
>Much Love,<br>-Aarica.


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

"I'm not like you," I said after I gathered my thoughts and prayed to Dr. Cullen's God I could make clear what I needed to tell her. "My body doesn't grow, I just age. My scars...they are all from surgeries or some type of transplant.

"I was 'created' more than five years ago by Dr. Cullen. I don't know how the doctor did it or why, but he did. Some things like my heart and some other vital organs, he could not reproduce. A lot of my scars are from those types of things.

"I started out with a blank mind and learned everything just as you have, only faster. Everything I know has to do with only knowledge. Things that would be common sense to you might not be to me.

"I don't really know how to interact with people besides some things I have learned from the doctor. I cannot hold a normal conversation with you because I lack knowing how. You are the only other person apart from the doctor that I have ever met.

"The only reason why I did meet you today is because Dr. Cullen is dead. I could not bring myself to stay locked away in the silence any longer. I see now it was not wise; I didn't know then."

I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew she would not believe me. The knowledge stung.

Some unmeasurable amount of time later I saw the bottoms of my sleeping pants and small phalanges come into view. I felt the warmth of a hand bleed threw the shoulder of my shirt.

"Are you sure your not lying to me Edward?"

"Yes." I answered with my head down, It was hopeless.

"Okay."

_  
>Bpov<p>

"Okay?" he asked, I could tell it surprised him.

"I believe you Edward, I shouldn't, but I do." I really don't know why I believe him so fully. His scars, the way he was in the forest, and his conversation skills make a lot more sense now though. I hhoped with everything he was telling me the truth.

I broke the awkward silence first as I took back my hand. "Do you feel?"

"Are you asking if I feel things like touch or pain, or are you asking if I feel common emotions?" he asked, almost completely monotone.

"Both." Part of me was just waiting for someone to come in the door yelling, 'you've been punked!'

"I feel pain, only not as much as you might. I feel if something is touching my skin. I only feel things like cold or heat if there is a large contrast in temperature. I feel emotions just as you would, only I cannot often put a name to them. My brain works like yours but I lean and understand things faster."

I felt relieved for some reason by his confession that he felt. For some reason it was of the utmost importance.

"Who will help you?" I dawned on me he had no means of learning what he would need to go out into the world.

"I don't know which subject you're referring too."

"Who will teach you to communicate well with people? You have to learn."

"I have no one." The silence rang out after the certainty of his last two words were spoken. They seem to echo loudly in the center of my skull. He. Had. NO ONE.

I thought about that intently. Should I help him? Should I go out of my way to help a perfect stranger who is telling me things that logically can't be true.

I knew after a few moments I wanted too. I shouldn't. Wasn't I always taught not to talk to strangers? Let alone go with the stranger to his house, believe something he says that shouldn't be true, and agree to help him learn communication skills. I didn't know what to do.

"I-I want to help you Edward?" The shakiness of my voice made it sound like a question.

He looked up at me and his expression was shock.

"I want to help you Edward," I said with more confidence, "I just don't know if I should or how I could help you."

He was speechless and he just stared at me with a mix of confusion, surprise, and shame.

I sat down and watched him. He sat that same way for almost ten minutes after averting his gaze to the ground.

"You really do believe me?"

"Yes."

"And you want to go out of your way to help a Frankenstein's monster?"

"I don't think your a monster." It never dawned on me he could be such a thing. He was surely not a monster.

"Then tell me, please Bella. . .What am I?"

He looked so clueless and sincere it broke my heart for him.

"Your human. I will admit we are different in a lot of ways, but from everything you've told me I think your just...different."

_  
>Epov<p>

She was being to nice to me. Wasn't it in all the books that people only want to hurt the monsters or lock them away to be studied? Don't normal people shy away from things that are different? She shouldn't want to help me and she isn't suppose to be so kind and understanding.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"  
><em><br>Is It wrong to ask some one something like that? Was it okay? Do normal people ever think such things?_

"You haven't given me a reason to not be kind to you. I don't see why I should be mean to you." her voice was comforting and almost sounded melodic. She was so nice._ Are normal people always this nice?_

"But your normal and human. Don't normal humans get scared or mad or upset about things like me? Things so different they're alien. Especially the ones like you, the beautiful ones." It always seemed to be that way in the little I had read on the topic...so _very_ little I had read on the topic.

She turned an odd pinkish, red color and pulled her hair over her shoulder, effectively hiding her face.

"Edward, your not as different as the monsters people read about and even if you were, times have changed. I'm going to assume that you have the normal human body of a male, so If you went out on a busy street and your not soaked I'm sure no one would really notice you're different. As far as I know the only difference is you have more scars than the normal person, your eyes almost glow, and your hair is a _mess_."

_Are those the** only** differences she sees?_ I was speechless. I knew so many differences in myself. My left foot is almost a size larger than the right, my nose is slightly crooked, my heart beats but my blood runs almost ten degres lower than a normal person, my vision is sharper, I'm missing a few extra muscles that make my movements more fluid, my skin is whiter than any normal person, my lips are pinkish grey at best, one of my eyebrows is a little higher than the other, I sleep very little (four hours at a time), and the list goes on and on.

"Edward I'm not at all scared of you. I would really like to help you...Do you want my help?"

I thought for a moment. "If you don't think it's a waste of you time and your would like to help me, I would not be apposed to it at all. I'd enjoy the company immensely " I wanted her help desperately. I knew she would leave and I did not want to never see the beautiful Bella again. She was so interesting, and wonderful, and lovely.

"I don't think it's a waste of time Edward. Every one deserves a chance. I don't know how often I could help you because I have school, but I will."

"How old are you Bella?" I knew from the look of her she had to be passed her mid teens.

"Eighteen. I graduate this year."

"I can help you." I knew that my knowledge surpassed most her age, I _could_ help her with her studies. I felt a warm feeling in my chest that was maybe pride, or hope, or something I did not quite know. I adored the feeling that maybe, quite possibly, I wasn't useless.

She looked unsure of what I meant.

"I can help you with you classes." She did not seem to understand.

"Advanced Mathematics?" She asked, seemingly less...bright...about this topic.

"Yes. I like math; it never changes."

After she agreed she told me she had and idea to help me learn. She said she would give books and movies, she said it was the only way she could think to help me learn. She said she would sit with me as I read the books or watched the movies and if I dont understand something she will explain it to me. She said if she thought of any other thing she would tell me as the ideas came to her.

She explained her plans and she told me two things I would need to remember about humans.

1) They will not usually think the same way, understand, or act the same way some one else might .

2) Emotions, actions, and human reasoning are not an exact science.

3) Emotions are not often felt the same and would be hard to explain because they are not effectively defined by words.

I had a hard time accepting something could not be defined but it made sense because I could not always define what I felt or the feelings of others since I met Bella.

We did not talk much after that. The only other conversation we had was directions so she could come back after school tomorrow, which put a fluttering feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

When the storm died and she was about to leave and I decided I should ask her what that feeling meant.

"Bella?" She had her had on the door knob and she was about to leave.

"Yes Edward?" She smiled and it made my lips turn up also. It felt like a chain reaction. It felt nice.

"I have a question." My eyebrows knitted together in seriousness.

"Shoot."

_Shoot?_ I don't have any weapons and what does she want me to shoot? Are we in danger? I looked around quickly.

"Hey," a hand touched the area above my aorta, "I just meant ask the question, a lot of people just say 'shoot' ."

"Oh, I just want to know what it means when you feel your stomach flutter on the inside. I know it's not something any medical book I have read, so I assume It's an emotion of some sort."

Her smile widened. "It's commonly called 'the butterflies'. It's when you feel like you have butterflies flying around your stomach. I usually happens when people are excited or anxious about something."

"Is it normal?"

"Yes, Edward, it's normal. Anything else?"

"Is it normal to be sad when people leave?" I was. twenty-four hours seemed like a very long time.

She had an unreadable expression then. "It all depends on who's leaving and how you feel about having them around."

Then she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is so overdue guys, I just moved to another state :/

BPOV

"Bella? That you?"

"No Dad it's Beethoven!" I yelled as I kicked of my shoes by the door and hung up my coat.

"Where have you been all afternoon Bella?"

"Nowhere special," I lied, I had to.

I went in the living room and saw my father looking at me with tired eyes. He was slumped in his seat and exhausted.

"Who's clothes are you wearing?" he bolted upright and stared me down after he saw the oversized pants and shirt.

"Relax Dad! Please! I bought these pants the other day because they look comfy and I decided I didn't really need to get dressed to go to the library and read." I held up the book I was reading in the meadow as false proof. I hated lying to him but what could I have said?

"I could have sworn you left in something else," he mumbled. He didn't know the clothes he saw this morning were balled up in the back of my truck covered by my blanket.

"Do you want dinner Dad?"

"YES." His eyes said please.

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Thanks Bells, I'm so worn out." I could hear the need for rest in his voice.

"I know Dad, me too."

After silently eating dinner I went up to my room and landed hard on my bed. I almost fell asleep but my mind was cluttered with images of what I had seen today. Edward. It was astonishing really. He reminded me of a character in a movie that, by principle, was suppose to be scary but just looked like a beautiful person with makeup. I'm not saying he was exactly perfect behind his scars, no one is, but he was by no means ugly.

I got up off my bed and gathered things I knew he would need. I gabbed books, movies, pictures, drawings, and anything I thought may help him understand. I had no idea how I would explain _feelings_but I would try.

The pictures I found were mostly of family and myself but there were a few of my best friend, Jake and I. I missed him. He had new friends and no time for me anymore. I missed meeting him at the reservation after school. We'd have bonfires, talk for hours, laugh, and just have fun. Other days we went to the arcade (we both love classic video games) or we'd watch science fiction marathons. We were a lot a like...then, since we were kids. I don't really know who he is anymore. His nerdy scifi loving, video gaming nature was seemingly gone. It hurt to see him change and feel alone. I had my friends Jessica and Angela but we were never that close. Angela tried to be and I loved her for it but she had enough to deal with, with her huge family. I'm enough of an introvert to be okay mostly alone.

After finishing with the books, and movies, and pictures. I wondered if this was the right thing to do, If I should let him in this way. I felt like I could, the poor innocent Edward. His story was amazing as well as his difference, and I believed all of it, but was that enough to be this utterly honest with him? To show him so much of my life and myself? I hoped so.

Epov

It's been almost two weeks and a half since Bella started teaching me. I understand much more about emotions and human nature than I did before. I have been almost constantly asking questions. The first one I asked her the day her lessons started was, "What is it when you feel sad when a person is gone and your happy when they return?" She said that's how you feel when you miss someone. She asked if I had felt that way when Dr. Cullen came and went before he died. I told her I have not felt that way before she left the day before. She gave me an odd look, maybe surprised? I'm not entirely sure yet.

Since then she has had me read books of all sorts and watch a movies about family (a concept I have a hard time understanding but found I want), friendship (which I also want), ambition, and hard work. She also told me about stories she had over the last few years, herself, and relationships she has with people. She said it would be good to know things people love in life and give me a good chance to ask questions. I have honestly learned more about human nature from Bella's favorite things, her stories, and her relationships than most anything else. She talked so fondly of her father and friend Jacob, I could not begin to believe how much I wanted her to speak of me that way. Was it jealousy perhaps? I wasn't sure, but it was true.

She said, right now, I have a basic understanding of all the things she's teaching me. She said I still have a long, long way to go before were done.

I have also found I can relate to some things that I read or watch. I also have an easier time holding a conversation with Bella. It has been nice and I can say I look forward to the future. However, I do feel something unappealing about the future. I told Bella about it and she said it was fear. I do not like that. Everything I have read or seen in her movies say the female is the one who usually feels fear. I told her that and she laughed before explaining a male can feel fear too, it is normal.

Bella also realized over the last two weeks how very little I knew about culture. About things every normal, American person knows about. She said she would try and keep teaching my about human nature now and then move into pop culture, if possible, she said, some things may mix.

I did get a very short lesson about normal, American, culture last week when she brought food for us from a place called 'Burger King'. I was very interested because I could understand that so much easier than feelings.

That day I also became slightly pessimistic. She had told me I could never fully understand these things until I felt or had to act on emotions.

I couldn't wait for Bella to get here today, I always felt the "butterflies" when I knew she was coming. Today Bella was bringing the movie 'Edward Scissorhands'. I, of course, knew about the character for whom I was named. I was told about his appearance by the doctor. I was intrigued to actually be able to see the full story. I was more excited about seeing that than any other movie. I was so glad Bella going to stay and watch it with me. I loved watching movies with her. I adored the company.

She usually sits close to me and I feel...nervous? I suppose that's what it is. I often want her to sit closer and to maybe hold her. I remembered what Dr. Cullen had said about personal space every time and never did touch her. It's an odd feeling, wanting to touch her but knowing I should not. Seeing her soft, rose smelling hair and wanting touch it to see if it was soft as it seemed. Looking at the pale skin of her hands and face, wondering how it would feel. I wonder often if that is normal. I felt like it should be.

I felt like I could not wait for the door bell to ring.


	7. Chapter 7

The dooebell rang about an hour later, at dusk. I jumped up from my seat on the couch and ran to my door.

Bella was waiting with a movie and book in one arm and a brown bag in her hand. I was only able to see the book cover, It said _The Invisible Man__. _

"Hi," she said, smiling happily as I opened the door. I always seemed to notice how lovely she is. Her long, brown hair looked healthy and reflected oddly in the light, sometimes it looked to be golden. Her smile was bright, and I had noticed the last time I had seen her that her maxillary central incisors were large, somewhat child like. I think the best word to describe how it looked was very probably charming. I hoped that was the right word. Her pale face seemed to glow in the orange tinted porch light.

"Hello Bella." I smiled at her.

As she walked in she touched my shoulder and I jumped. It was still odd to be touched, the strange, foreign warmth. I wished I was more normal, more used to it.

"Alright Edward, I brought another movie. I think you'll really like this, I know that you draw comparrisons from your life and Edward Scissorhands', so I brought the movie."

"Thank you Bella, Dr. Cullen informed me about Frankenstein and Edward Scissorhand's similarities to myself and I have always wanted to hear their stories, to see how close they actually are."

"No problem Edward, I think you'll really like it. I also brought a book for you to read and some food. I know you don't have to eat very often but it's been awhile since I brought food and I know Dr. Cullen always did. I'm also hungry too," she said with a smile as she sunk down into the plush sofa.

"Do you remember how to put on the movie Edward? I'll get the food out. You don't mind eating out of the same plate do you?"

I did as she requested and placed the movie in the digital video disk player, turning on the television. I have an impeccable memory, there is no way I would have forgotten.

She looked so comfortable, sitting there at the end of the sofa with her legs curled under her and our plate on her patellas. Her smile seemed kind and happy but I couldn't be entirely sure. I knew I felt comfortable with her here. I trusted her, she had seen the worst of me and still came back. I had recognized that she was making living possible for me and she did it with a smile, like it was the most simple thing in the world. She was so much kinder and altogether **better **than I thought people would be.

With a sigh I sat next to her. The food smelt delicious, she said it was something called baked spaghetti. I noticed the slight hunger pangs that settled in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a few weeks. I could go longer without food but It was best if I ate at least once a week.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered quickly.

"Good, it just seemed like your mind was in a another world and the movies about to start."

"I apologize Bella, I was only contemplating some things."

"It's fine Edward," She said, patting my shoulder from only about a foot away.

"Is it okay if I turn down the lights? Its putting a bad glare on the screen."

"Of course Bella."

She handed me the plate and turned all the light down to almost darkness. I wasn't used to it being this dark. The darkness outside amplified the dim lights.

The movie started to play and felt a new level of ease I didn't know settle in me. Is this what happiness felt like?

BPOV

As I sat back down I watched Edward's shoulders slump and relax. He always seemed on edge and tense. I had started to believe that was what relaxed looked like for him. I was glad I was wrong. He looked peaceful, content.

We finished eating and Edward thanked me repeatedly for the food and told me how good it was. I was relieved he liked it, I was worried he wouldn't.

Edward payed attention to the movie closely. He cringed at the misunderstandings that Edward Scissorhands had with the family and asked why certain moral questions were wrong and right along the way. I realized then that there are some things I maybe can't explain to him, some things he'd have to learn on his own. I didn't doubt for a minute that some day he would.

"What's it like to have a family unit Bella? What does it feel like to mutually care?" His eyes were bright yellow in the dim darkness and he looked alone. He looked lost.

"Well," I said, "I guess it's the best thing in the world next to romantic love, like Edward Scissorhands feels for Kim. Some say it's better, but it's really a matter of opinion. My family is separated, my mother left so it's only me and my dad. On this topic, really, I'm no expert. And I guess I've felt love romantically but I'm not sure if that's what it was. There are different levels of feeling and love, sometimes its hard to tell. I can't really explain it other than saying, usually, it's wonderful it feels like a weights lifted from your shoulders to know someone cares."

"A weight?"

"It's a figure of speech for stress weighing you down."

"Oh." His eyes left mine and looked only at the floor. He looked embarrassed he didn't quite understand.

"It's okay Edward, I don't entirely understand either."

"Bella," he looked at me again, "Do you think I ever could?"

"Everyone _can_understand Edward."

"Do you think I could be a part of 'everyone' and not a just some 'thing'?"

"Yes," I said with conviction, "Edward you are undoubtedly someone, not some thing. I don't care where you came from."

"Bella," he said, "You make some of the weight go away."

Dear Wonderful Readers,

I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update!

This is what happened: My mom got married, moved to another state, I lived there for the summer, I came back to my state to live with my grandmother where everyone I know is, I'm a momma's girl and took her absence hard, I had to get ready to start school again, once school started there was a plethora of "boy" issues/drama that couldn't be avoided, I'm still having a hard time without my mom, and life is abnormally busy. All and all times are hard.

I do plan on attempting to update more often. I'm really excited about where this story is going and I'm hoping that excitement keeps me writing, which it should. I have the story mapped out. If you have questions feel free to ask.

PS-Reviews give me extra motivation :)

Much Love,

-Aarica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Semi Previously (and edited in important ways):**

_It rang about an hour later, at dusk. I jumped up from my seat on the couch and ran to my door._

_Bella was waiting with a movie and book in one arm and a brown bag in her hand. I was only able to see the book cover, It said The Invisible Man. _

_"Hi," she said, smiling happily as I opened the door. I always seemed to notice how lovely she was. Her long, brown hair looked healthy and reflected oddly in the light, sometimes it reflected like gold. Her smile was bright, and I had noticed the last time I had seen her that her maxillary central incisors were large, somewhat child like. I think the best word to describe how it looked was very probably charming. I hoped that was the right word. Her pale face seemed to glow in the orange tinted porch light._

_"Hello Bella." I smiled at her._

_As she walked in she touched my shoulder and I jumped. It was still odd to be touched, the strange, foreign warmth. I wished I was more normal, more used to it._

_"Alright Edward, I brought another movie. I think you'll really like this, I know that you draw comparrisons from your life and Edward Scissorhands', so I brought the movie."_

_"Thank you Bella, Dr. Cullen informed me about Frankenstein and Edward Scissorhand's similarities to myself and I have always wanted to hear their stories, to see how close they actually are."_

_"No problem Edward, I think you'll really like it. I also brought a book for you to read and some food. I know you don't have to eat very often but it's been awhile since I brought food and I know Dr. Cullen always did. I'm also hungry too," she said with a smile as she sunk down into the plush sofa._

_"Do you remember how to put on the movie Edward? I'll get the food out. You don't mind eating out of the same plate do you?"_

_I did as she requested and placed the movie in the digital video disk player, turning on the television. I have an impeccable memory, there is no way I would have forgotten._

_She looked so comfortable, sitting there at the end of the sofa with her legs curled under her and our plate on her patellas. Her smile seemed kind and happy but I couldn't be entirely sure. I knew I felt comfortable with her here. I trusted her, she had seen the worst of me and still came back. I had recognized that she was making living possible for me and she did it with a smile, like it was the most simple thing in the world. She was so much kinder and altogether **better **than I thought people would be._

_With a sigh I sat next to her. The food smelt delicious, she said it was something called baked spaghetti. I noticed the slight hunger pangs that settled in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a few weeks. I could go longer without food but It was best if I ate at least once a week._

_"Edward, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," I answered quickly._

_"Good, it just seemed like your mind was in a another world and the movies about to start."_

_"I apologize Bella, I was only contemplating some things."_

_"It's fine Edward," She said, patting my shoulder from only about a foot away._

_"Is it okay if I turn down the lights? Its putting a bad glare on the screen."_

_"Of course Bella."_

_She handed me the plate and turned all the light down to almost darkness. I wasn't used to it being this dark. The darkness outside amplified the dim lights._

_The movie started to play and felt a new level of ease I didn't know settle in me. Is this what happiness felt like?_

_BPOV_

_As I sat back down I watched Edward's shoulders slump and relax. He always seemed on edge and tense. I had started to believe that was what relaxed looked like for him. I was glad I was wrong. He looked peaceful, content._

_We finished eating and Edward thanked me repeatedly for the food and told me how good it was. I was relieved he liked it, I was worried he wouldn't._

_Edward payed attention to the movie closely. He cringed at the misunderstandings that Edward Scissorhands had with the family and asked why certain moral questions were wrong and right along the way. I realized then that there are some things I maybe can't explain to him, some things he'd have to learn on his own. I didn't doubt for a minute that some day he would._

_"What's it like to have a family unit Bella? What does it feel like to mutually care?" His eyes were bright yellow in the dim darkness and he looked alone. He looked lost._

_"Well," I said, "I guess it's the best thing in the world next to romantic love, like Edward Scissorhands feels for Kim. Some say it's better, but it's really a matter of opinion. My family is separated, my mother left so it's only me and my dad. On this topic, really, I'm no expert. And I guess I've felt love romantically but I'm not sure if that's what it was. There are different levels of feeling and love, sometimes its hard to tell. I can't really explain it other than saying, usually, it's wonderful it feels like a weights lifted from your shoulders to know someone cares."_

_"A weight?"_

_"It's a figure of speech for stress weighing you down."_

_"Oh." His eyes left mine and looked only at the floor. He looked embarrassed he didn't quite understand._

_"It's okay Edward, I don't entirely understand either."_

_"Bella," he looked at me again, "Do you think I ever could completely understand?"_

_"Everyone canunderstand Edward."_

_"Do you think I could be a part of 'everyone' and not a just some 'thing'?"_

_"Yes," I said with conviction, "Edward you are undoubtedly someone, not some thing. I don't care where you came from."_

_"Bella," he said, "You make some of the weight aleviate."_

BPOV

My phone rang and I jumped across the bed to reach it. I wanted it to be Edward calling, asking about something he didn't fully understand, something I could explain. I enjoyed helping Edward, he was so honest, and unknowingly sweet, and just SMART. He help me lift my grade point average in math in _one week_.

He was just so complexly amazing to me. I mean he's not exactly the same as I am, but I never really look at him that way. He's just an innocent heart that was put in the wrong place and has felt too much loneliness. He just wants understanding, acceptance, and normality. I want to help him get that. He truly deserves it.

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone.

"Bella? It's Jacob."

"Hey Jake! How are you?" I hadn't talked to my best friend in months. I'd known him my whole life but I had have hardly seen him recently. He had a lot less time on his hands because of some new friends at the reservation. I wasn't happy with his new friends, I knew the weren't good for him and it's widely known his good friend Sam is deep into drugs, but I let him decide for himself after warning him to be careful.

"Good, school is a drag, but I can't really complain."

"That's good."

"Hey, do you want to do something this weekend, something fun? I need to chill and who better to do that with than my best friend." He had a smile that reminded me of the summers we spent together as kids, making sandcastles at La Push.

"Um, I don't know. I have something to do this weekend." Was I really letting my time helping Edward interfere with a friendship I have had for years? Yes, I think I was; and I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

"Really, what?" His voice was shaky on the other end and surprised me.

"I'm helping a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"A friend I haven't known long..." Why was he asking? I had a bad feeling.

"Well then you should go with me. I've known you longer." His voice gave off a territorial edge I didn't like at all, it was very unlike him.

I thought for a few moments and came to a solid conclution. Edward isn't going anywhere and has all the time in the world, Jacob on the other hand is a different story. I may not have so many chances to see him in the future.

"Even though that has nothing to do with my choice of people I choose to spend time with, I think I can cancel my plans this once."

"Sure, sure. Lets meet at the arcade in town, I'll buy tokens."

"That sounds great Jake," it truly did. I had missed Jake so much. "What time?"

"Twilight."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Great. I gotta go. See ya then." I heard laughing and whining voices in the background.

"Okay bye."

The phone disconnected and I started to think about my friend.

He was always a great guy, I even had feelings for him a one point. Little glimpses of those feeling still remained, but they were rapidly decreasing. Something else was taking it's place, something better, sweeter, but too distant still to touch and I didn't even know.

Hey guys! I'm back! :D I know thats what I said last time but a lot has happened, hearts have been broken, and motivation has been at an all time hight to get you new chapters! I already have 10, 11, and 12 in the works so I promise the wait will not be long for the next couple. I hope you all are doing beautifully and thank you SO MUCH for stoping by and reading this story I adore writing.  
>Much Love Always,<br>-Aarica


	9. Chapter 9

"Edward?" I called loudly as I rapt at the door for the tenth time. It was odd of him not to answer on the first knock. I was worried.

"Bella!" He sounded surprised as he swung open the door and let me in.

What I saw next was frighteningly gruesome but I looked passed that quickly.

He was shirtless, standing there with soaking wet hair and droplets of water dripping from his nose. His hair that was usually a crazy mess was sticking to his forehead, passed his eyebrows with a few pieces in his eyes. His scars stood out on the pale, pale skin of his face, arms, and chest but I wasn't horrified by them. It reminded me of when we met, the impossibly of it. I still had a hard time comprehending it all, especially Edward himself, as a man-molded human being, with scars and a missing navel to show for it.

"Bella?" I looked back at his eyes. I was blushing and fidgeted. He had, without probably realizing it, caught me staring and I felt horrible for it, even if I wasn't really _looking_ at him in the end.

"I apologize for not opening the door. My internal clock has never failed me before," he sounded puzzled.

"It's fine Edward, don't apologize."

He smiled in his odd, quirky way and walked into the living room. I followed him and sat down while he grabbed his shirt and a towel for his hair.

The living room where we worked was small and looked ordinary except for the 70s style sofa and telephone.

"Edward I won't be able to come this weekend like I thought," I said as he sat down with the book I gave him.

He looked up from the pages of the book on his lap and asked me why, I could tell he was disappointed.

"My friend wants to see me and I can rarely see him."

"Why are you unable to see him? Why does he want to see you?" He asked all of that at once, looking very serious.

"One question at a time Edward," I laughed, "He has friends I don't care for and they occupy his time. He wants to see me because he misses me. Were going to go to a place to play virtual games. His name is Jacob, you remember me talking about him don't you?"

"Yes, I do." His answer was short and he sounded put off but quickly asked, "What's the definition of a friend?"

He always seemed to ask questions like these, ones not many people think about answering or defining. Some things just _are_ and it's hard to accurately define things that are differnt but elementally the same for everyone.

"There are differnt kinds of friends or maybe a better way to describe it is there are different levels of friendship, like love." I thought for a moment "Umm, well a _good _friend is someone you care a lot about and would do almost anything for and they would do the same for you. Someone who helps you in your time or need or just gives you a hand when you need it. When you have a good friend they know you well and you know them so it's not hard to tell when they're hurt or happy. Sometimes friendship can also be one sided and only mean something to one person, kind of like unrequited love, so you have to be careful decideing who your going to care about." I looked at him with a smile, hoping I explained it as best I could. He would learn about friendship in real life situations once he lived in the real world, once he had a base to work off of.

He shifted on the couch so his back was against the arm of the chair, his legs were crossed and he was looking right at me. It was intense, the hard stare he was shooting me, I was bewildered and realized I never noted how beautiful his odd, yellow eyes really were.

"Bella, do you get butterflies when you go see your friend Jacob?"

His question caught me off guard but I answered. "No, not anymore."

"Do you get the butterflies when you come to see me?" His stare was still dead set and he looked to be more consecrated then I had ever seen him. It made me hope feverently in the back of my mind I didn't have a zit.

I was surprised by the question to say the least and didn't know what to say. Did I get "butterflies" when I came to see him? I hadn't noticed it but I suppose I did.


End file.
